Life of a Hanyou
by Tsubaki-Neko
Summary: You've heard of all the Reikai Tantei's greatest cases.But have you ever wanted to hear a different side of the story?Well meet Team Taishou, a band of 8 teenage hanyous thathave their world turned upside down and inside out when they meet Team Urameshi.
1. Stressful Missions

**Tsubaki: Hello there! In case you're wondering, no, I'm not abandoning Tsubasa OR Supernatural. Also, this is a slight crossover with Inuyasha and Naruto, as well as Full Metal Alchemist (because of one character using Alchemy in a few chapters… you'll figure out who later).**

**Yusuke: Will you start the damn thing already!**

**Tsubaki: Don't make me get Keiko AND Genkai!**

**Hiei: The onna doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha, or Naruto… personally I wouldn't either.**

**Tsubaki: I have a name Sparky!**

**Hiei: Hn, careful what you say… onna.**

**Kurama: Hiei…**

Humans…

Demons…

Hundreds of years ago, the two species lived peaceful lives with one another. But after all those years, the Demons bloodlust grew, causing many, mostly humans, to die in the crossfire. As a last desperate attempt, the Spirit Realm, also known as Reikai, placed a barrier, creating two separate dimensions known as Ningenkai, the human realm, and Makai, the demon realm. Because of the new laws that were enforced, very few demons cross over the barrier, even fewer aloud to even reside among humans. From the few that succeed in staying, hanyous are born, even though in small numbers, and because of them being half-and-half, they are usually shunned by both societies. Since the beginning, they really never had a story to tell… at least, until now.

**-Makai, Maze Castle-**

"Hiei, quickly, we need to get these two back."Kurama turned to his partner, while shifting Yusuke's body in a more comfortable position over his right shoulder.

Suzaku has been defeated, and now both the fire apparition and the kitsune thief were carrying the Spirit Detective and his idiot friend back to Ningenkai.

Hiei though, stopped before the portal and turned to a wall of ruble to his far left, making sure that his eyes didn't deceive him after seeing a flash of brown out of the corner of his eye earlier.

"Hiei?" the kitsune gave his friend a worried stare.

"Hn, it's nothing." The fire youkai brushed the look off and jumped into the swirling vortex, his friend closely after him.

Once the portal pops and disappears, four teenage girls carefully climb out from behind the very ruble that the Jagan wielder stared at a moment earlier.

Two of the girls walked over to the remains of the flute, one of them crouching down to look. The girls black messy bangs fell into her face as she picked up one of the pieces, the rest of her chin length hair blew around her face.

"They really tore this place apart." She looked up to the curled brunette she called her friend, a glint in her grey-blue eyes.

"Hm, so they have." The brunette turned back to the other two girls, her chocolate brown eyes landed on the waist length blonde.

"What do you think?" She asked her.

The blonde turned from the Suzaku clone body to the long ebony haired girl next to her. Icy blue clashed with blood red, and both girls nodded. The blondes blue orbs directed their attention back to the two picking up the flute remains, and she smirked while brushing a strand of blonde–brown hair out of her face.

"I think that those four will be interesting to watch, I want to see them become stronger."

**-Taishou Corporation, Ningenkai-**

"Sesshomaru-Sama! We're back!"

Now, you've probably heard of Sesshomaru Taishou, but if you haven't, then here's a little insight. To Makai and Reikai, he's known as a high A-Class youkai, ruthless, cold, and never hesitates in any situation. Never shows mercy to those that he considers an enemy. In Ningenkai though… well, it's a bit of a different story. He's cold, yes, but an extremely successful business man, owning several companies world wide. He's also a collector of priceless artifacts known to demon, human, and spirit. Also known to be one of the most eligible Bachelors (not that he would dating considering how anti-social he is), and a guardian to five teenage girls and three boys.

Said girls, minus one, came into the large presidential like office through the double cherry-wood doors.

Sesshomaru turned his head toward the open entryway, while dismissing his assistant, Jaken, keeping his topaz eyes on the four teens.

"Welcome back." His baritone voice cut the silence, as the imp nervously scuttled out.

"Good to be back, Fluffy-Sama!" The red eyed girl sing-songed.

"I thought I told you NOT to call me that Mao."

The long ebony haired girl, now known as Mao, giggled in response.

"Mao-Chan, try not to make Sesshy angry, we don't need all of Tokyo to be submerged." The curled brunette teased.

Said youkai shot a stern gaze toward the brunette.

"That goes for you as well Haruko." He glared at the last girl next to the brunette.

"Kyoko, cease that laughing."

The stormy eyed girl continued to snicker.

"S-sorry… Sesshomaru…Sama!" She chocked out between fits of laughter.

The taiyoukai sighs, then, directs his attention to the silent blonde.

"Your report, Ichigo."

The blonde nodded and grabbed a handkerchief out of her white trench coat pocket. She placed the emerald green square onto the youkai's maple wood desk, exposing the flute fragments.

"You were right Sesshomaru-Nii. Koenma-Sama did hire a new spirit detective."

The youkai lord thumbed one of the small pieces in his hand, and looked back up to the girl.

"And your opinion?"

The teen smirked.

"He's strong. So are the fire/ice apparition and the other human boy."

"And don't forget the Kitsune!" Mao chirped.

"… Yeah… Kurama too." The girl mumbled as she glared at the floor.

Sesshomaru nodded.

"I thought so as well." He turned his chair to face the window.

"Katsuya, Shiroi, and Kuroi are in the game room upstairs to greet you. Dismissed."

The girls single-filed out of the office to join the boys in the room upstairs.

Sesshomaru's eye's searched the windowpane, then his chair swiveled back facing his desk.

"How long have you been here?" The youkai growled.

In the corner of the room, stood a man dressed in a white button down shirt, black slacks, and a black trench coat. Slightly curled brown hair matted his head, and a pair of sea green eye stared back, as he stepped out of the shadows, his lips pressed in a thin line.

"Your keen senses never cease to amaze me, Sesshomaru." The man lazily replied, a slight English accent laced somewhere in the Japanese.

"What do you need Anthony?"

Anthony Phantonis, currently shape-shifted into a likeness of Mathew Goodie, is an S-Class Demon/Angel hybrid. Both angels and demons choose to avoid him because of his brash personality, basically his not caring attitude keeps most people away. That and his half-half heritage practically separate him even more from both sides. He's a shape shifter, as well as an expert alchemist… probably the only alchemist known in their dimension. In the human realm, he's usually seen in Taishou Corps, basically Sesshomaru's right-hand man, as some call it, though he tells the people he doesn't beat to a pulp that he plays by his own rules and schedule, not by Fluffy's.

"The tournament has already been announced in several areas of Makai."

Sesshomaru sighs. "I see."

"What will we do?" A red headed figure entered the spacious office through one of the hidden side entrances that led upstairs. His fire red, knee-length locks tied up in its usual high-pony tail, and his blood-red eyes in an intense stare. He was dressed in a pair of black jeans and muscle shirt, with a black overcoat draping his right shoulder, and a pair of white gloves on his hands.

"The girls will find out eventually, you do realize this?"

The silver haired demon rose from his seat.

"I do Kyuubi."

Kyuubi No Kitsune, the last of the three deadly youkai's. An S-Class Kitsune Youkai, and older brother figure to Mao. He's usually seen as a bodyguard to the teens when Sesshomaru and Anthony are busy. He is found to be the more hot-tempered demon of the trio, and for good reason. In the demon realm, he was considered a dangerous foe to many, he was sealed away later on after attacking a village, but once the seal broke, and he wandered on his own around both Makai and Ningenkai.

The three demons are considered fairly close friends after a number of incidences over the past few hundred years. The three are commonly known to be a very deadly trio when they work as a team in a fight, which is why sensible youkai prefer not to test themselves against them.

Anthony finally decided to break quietness of the room, as he sat in one of the recently occupied couches. "And when they do find out…"

"Yuki will no doubt catch word and fly back over here from Paris with Inuyasha."

The taiyoukai walked to the front of his desk and leaned against its' frame.

"I realize this, but… for now; let's let this play out as it should."

**-Meanwhile in the game room upstairs-**

"Hah! I'm so gonna beat you two!" A tree bark brown haired boy jumped out of the couch cushions with a game controller in his tan hands, his electric blue eyes flared with excitement.

"Damn it Katsuya!" The second boy, Shiroi, sat in a white beanbag. His orange-red hair moved slightly in his face, amber orbs with their unusual three pointed star pupils. Freckles dotted on random areas of his peach colored cheeks, a pair of gold frames sat on the bridge of his nose.

"Hey! That's cheating!" The third boy, Kuroi laughed, as he sat in his black beanbag. His skin a dark chocolate brown, and black-colored locks rested on his head above his wide sky blue eyes. He spoke clearly, an accenting hinting at his African heritage.

The three boys continued their banter, as Ichigo, Mao, Kyoko, and Haruko, walked into the room. The four girls watched in amusement at the show the boys were acting out.

"GOAL!" Katsuya jumped of the cushions and punched the air.

"Kuso!" The other two boys' playfully glared at the 11 year old.

"Hey guys!" Kyoko ran and jumped over the back of the couch, landing on top of one of the flower printed pillows. Haruko followed her actions and landed on a dragon plushie next to Kyoko.

"Hey, so how was it?" Shiroi asked, as Kuroi started up another game on the flat screen television set.

"We saw Urameshi-San and Kuwabara-San." Ichigo bluntly answered as she shrugged and sat into a plush armchair.

"Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara, the street punks?" Katsuya asked.

""The very same. Minamino-San was there as well." Kyoko smirked as she noticed Ichigo's irritation rise.

Kuroi picked up two game controllers next to him and handed them to Haruko and Kyoko.

"Please don't mention HIM." The blonde teen glared at the two girls' on the couch.

"I don't see why every time someone brings him up you get all tense." Haruko lazily stared back at Ichigo.

"Wait," Shiroi broke the argument, "Minamino, as in Shuuichi Minamino?"

"Mister heartthrob of all Japan with more than half the female population out for his attention? Yep, that's the one" Haruko smirked as Ichigo rolled her eyes' and huffed.

The group laughed. Then the elevator opened revealing an exhausted Kyuubi with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Kyuu-Chan?" Mao's voice snapped the red head out of his thoughts. "Is something wrong?"

"Hn, everything is fine." The kitsune answered as he walked off to his bedchambers.

Once the man was out of earshot, the ebony haired girl turned to her blonde companion.

"Was it something I said?"

Kyoko shook her head. "Just forget it. So, how do you think Yuki and Inuyasha are doing?"

"Last I heard, they visited the Eiffel Tower." Haruko stated as she frantically pressed the buttons on the controller.

"I hope Inu-Kun is all right, after what happened to Kagome and Kikyo…" Ichigo's eyes' fell to the floor.

"After the Higirashi twins died in that accident, Inuyasha's been pretty broken." Shiroi mumbled, eyes still glued to the screen.

"Kagome may have been annoying, and Kikyo acted a bit too cold for my liking but they were still okay to hang out with." Haruko sighed.

"… What about Syn?" Katsuya quickly changed the subject.

Mao smiled. "Oh, he's doing just fine! Although, Mikal keeps trying to leash him." The teen gave a small giggle.

"Syn, that idiot." Ichigo mumbled.

The mood became lighter in the room. As the teens began on a number of subjects, the light of the television screen flickered in vibrant colors, and the sound of clicking buttons and laughter filled the room.

**Tsubaki: Well, there ya have it. Oh, forgot to mention, Syn and Mikal do not belong to me either, they belong to Ember .P. Slayer, from her story ****Synning for you****.**

**Kagome: I'm DEAD!**

**Tsubaki: Yes, you and Kikyo are not here, I'll explain the so called accident much later, maybe from Inuyasha's point of view during a flashback, but other than that…**

**Kagome: THEN WHO'S TAKING CARE OF HIM!**

**Tsubaki: There's a reason I added in Yuki…She's his new love interest! ^-^**

**Kagome+Kikyo: WHAT!**

**Tsubaki: Gah! *Hides behind Ember***

**Ember: Huh? Don't I usually hide behind you?**

**Tsubaki: Change of plans! *Grabs Ember's hand and starts running***

**Kurama: Um, Neko… Pairings?**

**Tsubaki: Huh, oh right! *Stops next to Kurama*Well, so far this is what I'm seeing…**

**Pairing ideas:**

**Yuki(OC)/Inuyasha- slight hints**

**Karasu/ Mao(OC)/ Shishiwakamaru- Though Karasu is gonna take awhile to realize any feelings. HE WILL BE SAVED, otherwise Ember would kill me. *Sigh***

**Yusuke/Keiko –Not gonna change.**

**Kuwabara/Yukina –not gonna change either.**

**Kuronue/Kurama/Ichigo(OC)/Yomi – Bet you're wondering how she knows our favorite thieves neh?**

**Shizuru/Sakyo –Seriously, those two are just too cute to split…need to plot how to save Sakyo-San though…**

**You might see some playful banters between Anthony and Kyoko, as well as between Sesshomaru and Haruko, but I haven't decided anything on these four, or Kyuubi, so don't jump to conclusions.**

**Tsubaki: There. *Sighs***

**Kagome+Kikyo: NEKO!**

**Tsubaki: DAMMIT HIEI! OF ALL THE MOMENTS TO DITCH ME! *Grabs Kurama and Embers Hands***

**Ember: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! **


	2. Another one of those days

Tsubaki: Hey Everyone! Gomen, I'm sorry if it was confusing to read before, I accidentally mixed up chapters 2 AND 3, I wasn't really awake at the time I guess.

**Yusuke: No shit Sherlock I couldn't understand a damn thing!**

**Tsubaki: ... Yusuke… you're literate?**

**Yusuke: … You know what, screw you. –Walks out-**

**Tsubaki: WHAT! WHAT DID I DO!**

**Kurama: *sigh* -_-;**

**-A few weeks later-**

Ichigo awoke to the sound of rushing water. She yawned as she lifted herself up and opened her heavy eyelids.

'Another day, another mission.' She mentally sighed.

She stretches a bit, then jumps out of the blue and white hammock and walked to one of the branches of the lemon trees.

"Almost ripe." She nodded in satisfaction, than walked up to one of the trees and pulls out a long-sleeved blue shirt, and a pair of white jeans. Once she finished getting dressed Ichigo walks along the soft green grass past her fruit trees, vegetable gardens, and sugar cane fields, and reached the source of the noise from earlier. She came close to the edge of the small river of sparkling water, and carefully stepped across the walking stones scattered along the surface.

Once across she passed several more gardens, grabbing two large strawberry flowers along the way, and trees, until she reached two banana trees with vines wrapped between them.

The blue-eyed girl touched one of the green ropes, causing it to slither backwards, followed by the rest of the snake like plants, revealing a large wooden door with a gold strawberry doorknob.

As she opened the door, while carefully putting the flowers on both side of her head, she gave one final snap before walking out, causing the fire in the small floating bubbles scattered across the room, to dim, giving an almost serene atmosphere.

As Ichigo walked through the doorway, she enters a long carpeted hallway. Ming Vases were along the walls, as well as a few silver and gold framed paintings. The girl walked up to a red door with a black dragon carved into its' frame, and knocked on it.

"Come on Katsuya! Time to get up!"

A muffled "Alright.", could be heard through the wood. Then a yelp rang through the door, causing her to quickly run into the room. A large purple mist covered the ground of the dark room. Looking up, constellations can be seen scattered in every direction.

"Katsuya?" The teen carefully stepped forward, causing the stone to turn blue, giving off a bright light.

"Over here!" The boys' voice came from her right.

She continued to navigate through the thick mist, carefully stepping on the glowing colorful stones, and finally reached the entrance of her brother's bedchambers.

"Katsuya … you there?"

"Down here!"

The girl whipped around toward the ledge of the path and looked down into one of the many sand traps in the room, and located the brunette boy.

"HOW DID YOU GET STUCK IN YOUR OWN TRAP!" She screeched.

"I tripped over my shoe lace." The boy sheepishly replied. "Now PLEASE help me up!"

The girl sighed as she pulled out a raspberry from her hair.

"RASBERRY WHIP!"

She wraps the whip around the pre-teens arm and begins to pull him out.

"Ow, ow, OW! That hurts!"

"Well YOU should've paid attention to where you stepped!" The girl growled as she yanked him back on the path.

"Thanks… I guess."

"No probl- OH MY GOSH WE'RE LATE!" Ichigo yelps as she drags her brother behind her.

The two ran down the long hallway and met up with a fidgeting Kyoko.

"So the three of us are late huh?"

"Yeah, I think so Kyoko-san" Katsuya breathlessly replied as they stopped in front of the elevator.

"Ichigo-sama, Katsuya-Sama, Kyoko-Sama." A small voice came from the open elevator.

"Ah, Kanna-chan."

Kanna is a small white haired girl that has worked under Sesshomaru as a secretary for years after being freed from her previous 'boss'. She wears two white flowers on either side of her head, similar to Ichigo's hair style, and her eyes are as black as night. She tells everyone that she's still looking for her brother Hakudoushi, and her sister Kagura.

The three stepped onto the moving box and the doors slowly closed.

"Sesshomaru-Sama wishes to see you three right away. Mao-sama, Shiroi-sama, Kuroi-sama, and Haruko-sama are already there."

"Arigouto Kanna-chan." The blonde softly replied as the elevator stopped on one of the many floors of the corporation.

"See ya Kanna-chan!" Katsuya cheerfully told the girl as the three teens ran down the hall.

They finally reached the familiar double doors and opened up into the spacious office.

"Oi, Fluffy-sama!" Kyoko stalked into the room and jumped onto the leather couch next to a slightly disgruntled Haruko.

"Kyoko, there are a number of teachers I could introduce you to for manner classes." Sesshomaru calmly stated.

"You realize that I've chased out almost every teacher you've thrown at me. Word should get around fast y'know."

The youkai growled in response, "Either way, YOUR LATE.", causing Ichigo to shiver, Katsuya to squeak, and Kyoko to roll her eyes.

"Sorry, Katsuya got stuck in his sand trap and I had to help him out."

"What she said!"

"My damn alarm didn't go off, and Kaede-baa-san, had to wake me up."

The taiyoukai sighs then gives a small glare to the teens.

"I don't care what your excuses are. DON'T DO IT AGAIN."

"Hai Sesshomaru-nii-sama." Ichigo nervously answered.

"So, what's on today's agenda?" Shiroi quickly changes the subject.

Sesshomaru's amber eyes turned to the boy, the clicked a few buttons on his keyboard.

"Today's key mission will only be for Kuroi, Shiroi, and Katsuya."

"Huh?" The teens stared at the silver haired man in confusion.

Sesshomaru ignored the looks and continued, "This is a fairly simple task." He pressed a button on the side of his desk, turning on the screen to the teens' right.

"Koenma has sent his Spirit Detective and Grim Reaper to retrieve this girl." A picture of a teenage girl appeared on the monitor. Her Ruby eyes filled with sadness. She wore a Robin's egg blue Kimono with a small red ornament that held back her aqua colored hair.

"She's a Koorime, an ice maiden that has been imprisoned because of her tears."

"Her tears?" Shiroi turned to Kuroi, who just shrugged.

"Hiruseki stones, right?" Ichigo asked.

"Correct. It also turns out that this Koorime is the younger sister of the fire apparition that fought in Maze Castle. Finding this out, I did a bit of research and I have a suspicion that if Hiei finds out about this, he will no doubt go himself, which would cause a number of problems for both Koenma and me." A picture of the mansion appeared on the screen.

"I need you three," He points to the boys, "to make sure nothing goes wrong. If Hiei gets there first then we will have a blood bath on our hands. Consider this a test in your training." The taiyoukai turns the screen off.

"What about us?" Haruko questions.

"Anthony will take Kyoko and you to Kyoto to assist Koga in eliminating some lower class youkai trying to sneak through a rip in the barrier."

"Hn, sounds like fun." Kyoko smirks.

"Mao, you and Kyuubi both are staying here today."

"Kay!" The ebony haired girl chirps.

"Ichigo, I need you to take some papers to Reikai so that Koenma can look them over."

"…No."

"Ichigo…"

"Don't ICHIGO me Nii-san, there is NO way I'm going there when there's a high percent chance that I might run into Kurama"

"Ichigo, I need you to cooperate with me."

"Yeah? Well I'm saying NO. WAY. IN. HELL."

The silver haired bishounen sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Everyone else in the room stared at the two in interest.

"Ichigo. I know you didn't have the most pleasant past with that kitsune, but just this once, put off the hate so that you can get your work over and done with."

The ball was thrown back into the icy-eyed girl's side of the court, and the other residents in the room held their breath. The teen thought about her options, but mentally sighed in dismay when seeing no way out of the situation without someone getting hurt, in this case either her for her stupidity, or poor Jaken if Sesshomaru loses his temper.

"…Fine."

The taiyoukai breathed out a relieved sigh, and presses the intercom button to his left.

"Send up No Kitsune, and tell Phantonis to wait in the dimensional gate room for Kyoko and Haruko."

"H-hai Sesshomaru-sama." The imp on the other end stuttered.

"Other then Mao, all of you are dismissed."

The teens walked out of the office back into the long hall and faced one another as the door closes.

"Well," Katsuya scratches the back of his head. "That went a little better than expected."

Kyoko raises a brow and shrugs. "Hn, I guess."

"Oh come on Kyoko," Haruko wraps an arm around her friends shoulder, "You're only upset that Sesshy had to lecture you again."

"Tch, whatever." Kyoko shoves her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket, and starts towards the elevators.

"Well, I better get going too." Haruko turns and runs after the tom-boy.

"Good luck guys!" Ichigo shouts to the duo, before both disappeared into the elevator.

"Now if only luck could be on your side." Shiroi smirked as the blonde turns to hit him.

"Shi-chan shut it!" The girl punches his arm, causing him to stumble backwards.

"Stop calling me Shi-chan Ichigo!"

The blonde growls, as she drags her feet towards the elevators as soon as a small bell sounded.

"Have fun with your mission boys."

"Ichigo!"

The doors slammed shut before the red-head could finish his sentence.

Kuroi grins at his friend and gave a light chuckle, "Hey c'mon Shiroi, we have to get going too."

"Yeah you can yell at Onee-san later." Katsuya bluntly adds in.

"…Fine."

**-Reikai-**

'I seriously HATE this!' Ichigo inwardly growled as she stalked through the long hallways.

The ogres running throughout the large complex gave the girl a number of shocked stares. Which is to be expected, since you don't usually see a nekomata walking around freely anymore because of their near extinction.

The girls pointed ears began to twitch in frustration and her tails swished angrily behind her.

'Yeah yeah, look at the nekomata hanyou everyone! Ugh, as if the possibility of running into HIM wasn't bad enough.'

The teen sighed and turned to the ogres, flipping her hair in the process, and glared at the clumsy creatures.

"What?" She seethed in an icy tone, causing the poor fools to quickly get back to what they were doing. So the teen decided to continue her trek down the long hallway.

'Honestly, why couldn't Aniki chose someone else to do this? I could've gone with any of the others, BUT NO, he TRUSTS me to send his damn paperwork to Koenma!'

Ichigo growled again, and angrily mumbled, "As if this day couldn't possibly get any worse."

Apparently she wasn't watching at all where she was going, and before she could continue her perfectly thought-out rant she slammed into a wall… a warm and slightly muscular wall.

'WHAT THE-!' Before she could fall to the ground, said wall's hands quickly grabbed her shoulders to steady her.

"Are you alright?" A soft masculine voice asked.

She looked up into emerald eyes and froze. '…You have GOT to be kidding me! I swear someone up here is out to get me!'

"Miss?"

The strawberry snapped out of her thoughts and gritted her teeth and growled, "I'm fine."

This startled the kitsune a bit and he curiously stared at the girl.

"Are you sure?"

The hanyou gave the redhead a cold glare and walked around his form.

"Positive."

She continued walking for several minutes, when the nekomata noticed the male following her.

"WHAT are you doing?"

"I'm guessing I go the same way as you." The red-head calmly stated while slightly narrowing his eyes.

'…Dammit.' The girl continues her walk down the hall and calls out to the man behind her. "Fine, but try to keep up with me!"

It had to be the most awkward walk the two experienced. Kurama couldn't be sure, but the young woman in front of him resembled someone he knew from his Youko days… someone important. But the possibility that this small girl could be **her** was slim to none; **she **died years ago before his imprisonment in the Ningenkai.

Ichigo can feel the males eyes practically drilling into her head, guilt started to build in her chest for not telling him the truth, but what could she say? Cathatel was dead to the three realms. The only ones who knew she was trapped in this body were Koenma, Sesshomaru, Anthony, Kyuubi, Kuronue, and possibly Mao and Katsuya, otherwise she's just a normal hanyou.

The pair finally reached a set of large gold doors.

"Jeez, I knew they did renovations, but I didn't expect the doors were made THIS large." Ichigo criticize.

"They've always been this size."

The nekomata growls at her companion and calmly retort, "No, they were a few centimeters smaller last time I was here."

"…"

"…What? I'm not crazy alright!"

"I didn't say you were."

"Well kitsune, you're looking at me like I am!"

Then he did something Ichigo didn't expect, he laughed.

'H-he's laughing! Last I checked Kurama never laughs like that!'

"S-sorry…it's just that… your personality reminds… me of someone." Kurama barely spoke between his laughs.

"…Oh."

He finally stops and faces the blonde.

"You know, now that I think about it, I never properly introduced myself. My human name is Shuichi Minamino, but here I'm known as Kurama."

"Well then Kurama, my name is Ichigo, and before you ask, NO, I'm pretty sure I've NEVER met you before."

"Oh and how did you know I would ask that?"

'Because I know you far too well.' But of course she wouldn't say that out loud.

"…Call it an instinct."

With that, the girl throws open the door, startling the prince behind a desk piled with papers and stamps.

"WHAT NOW!"

"Now, now little prince, that's not a very nice greeting for an old friend now is it?" The nekomata icily spoke.

"I-Ichigo!" The toddler quickly moved aside the stacks of paper and sat up in his seat, giving a frightened laugh.

"Come now Koenma-sama, it's not polite to ignore your second guest." The girl teasingly spoke.

"O-oh, of course *ahem*, it's good to see you as well Kurama."

'…He's frightened of her.' Kurama observes.

"So, what brings the two of you here?"

Ichigo rolls her eyes at the boys' attempts to sound professional and pulls the papers out of her messenger bag.

"Sesshomaru-nii-san sends his regards; these papers are updates on the flow of lower class demons reaching Ningenkai."

"Ah, thank you."

"Koenma, have you been able to track Hiei as of yet?"

"I'm afraid not Kurama, it seems he found out, I just hope Yusuke and the others get there before he does."

"Don't worry," The kitsune and prince turn to the girl, "If that spirit detective is as good as you claim him to be, then everything will be fine. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get going."

Just as she was heading toward the door a small pair of hand quickly grabbed on to her pant leg.

"WHAT? YOUR JUST GOING TO LEAVE ME HERE!"

"I don't see any reason to stay here any longer."

"But I need help! You don't expect me to be able to do all this paperwork by myself!"

The girl yanks the boy off her leg and growls. "I am NOT your babysitter anymore! You are more than capable to take care of yourself!"

"But you said so yourself that I couldn't be responsible!"

"Don't you DARE throw my own words against ME brat! That was BEFORE I got stuck in the situation I'm in now!"

Poor Kurama meanwhile, is watching this entire scene play out, and it was confusing him to no end.

"PLEASE!"

"ALRIGHT ALREADY, JUST STOP BEGGING ME!"

**-Ningenkai, Kyoto –**

Meanwhile in Kyoto, three Ookami demons appear in a small clearing in a mess of dust and dirt. The leader of the small group dusts himself off as his two companions are removing stray twigs and leaves from their fur pelts.

"So their meeting us here?" The smallest of the three asks.

"Yeah… and here they come."

A blue green opening appears in the middle of the large clearing as three bodies jump out of the rip.

Kyoko smooths out her shirt and looks up to the pack and shouts to one of the head Ookami. "Yo Koga! Long time no see!"

Koga is the CEO of Sakura Corporation, a company that's in charge of managing archeological digs that Taishou Corp. helps fund. Koga himself is brash and hot-tempered, which is why he doesn't get along with the Taishou corporations Vice-President Inuyasha. In Makai he is known as the Lord of the North, and was married to Ayame the Ookami Princess of the Southern Tribes, Vice President of Sakura Corp.

Koga stood next to the rip, along with his companions Ginta and Hakkaku, and shifted his pale blue eyes towards the three newcomers.

Anthony was his usual stoic self, while both girls were grinning like fools. The girl's appearances have now slightly changed, Kyoko now sported a pair of black ears on the crown of her head, and a fluffed wolf tail trailed behind her. Haruko's ears were a bit larger and fuzzy, and a pair of curved ram antlers rested between the ears. Wool covered her wrists and ankles, and a fox-like tail curled in anticipation.

"Hey yourself, so how's my favorite band of misfits?" Koga asks the girls.

"Pretty good. Though I wish Yuki and Inuyasha could come back from their 'vacation', I kinda miss torturing the dog-eared idiot." Haruko dryly laughed, causing Kyoko and the other wolves to snicker.

"IF you are quite finished…" Anthony cut in, "Koga, Sesshomaru informed us of a breach, what class?"

"C to B class."

"Where are they now?" The Ookami hanyou unsheathes her katana.

"Their currently positioned in a field on the opposite side of the forest." Ginta cuts in.

"Well then…" Haruko unlatched her chain blade from her waist and turns to her companions. "Shall we?"

-Meanwhile, Forests of Ningenkai-

The trees rustled, catching the attention of the spirit detective and his friend. Hiei, who sat hidden in a tree close by, turned his head toward a few pines across the small clearing.

"Did you guys hear that?" The taller male asked his companions.

The ferry girl had stopped packing her belongings and turned to the teen. "Hear what?"

"That rustling in the trees." The detective muttered.

The bluenette just shrugged her shoulders.

"It was probably nothing. Just the two of you overreacting."

Yusuke rolled his eyes at the girl as he slicked his hair back and grunted.

"Fine, let's just get moving."

The trio left the clearing, Hiei on the other hand wasn't as convinced.

'But I can't sense anything… and my Jagan can't pick anything up.'

He growls in frustration and sniffs the air.

'Hn, more youkai… but why would they come here?'

The Koorime jumped from his perch, and ran toward the pines.

'Move guys, he's coming this way!'

The three figures bolted off through the trees, just barely escaping the apparitions gaze.

**-Back to Ningenkai, Kyoto-**

"Kyoko! To your left!"

The Ookami hanyou twisted her upper body while flipping her sword around, cutting the youkai dead center. She turned her head towards the rest of her team.

Koga is currently throwing a series of kicks and carefully planed defensive moves to dodge attacks, Hakkaku and Ginta are keeping close to him, though both are struggling to match his speed. Haruko wasn't too far off, she continued to dodge the attacks until given an opening to wrap the chain around her victims and tear them to shreds.

Anthony continuously uses his alchemy for offensive and defensive. The hybrid blasted a flurry of sparks at a bear youkai and signals the rest of the team to retreat towards the trees to catch their breaths.

"Dammit, where are all of these youkai coming from?" Kyoko glares at the older youkai.

Koga wipes the sweat off his brow. "Not sure, but the numbers did start increasing when the announcement for the dark Tournament came up."

The Feep (Haruko) smacks her forehead, "OF course! I can't believe we forgot about that! The portals are more active because of the amount of Youkai gaining access to this world!"

"Thank you Ms. Obvious." Anthony rolls his eyes as he throws his jacket to the side.

"SHUT UP ANTH-… Bruce Wayne?"

"…Anthony, when did you have time to turn into Christian Bale?"

**Tsubaki: And there you have it!**

**Yuki: Nice job Neko! **

**Kuwabara: Christian Bale?**

**Tsubaki: Well Anthony is a shape shifter; he doesn't keep the same form all the time.**

**Yuki: Only an idiot wouldn't know that!**

**Kuwabara: … wait a minuite!**


	3. More missions and the Arrival of Syn

**Tsubaki: Another Chapter uploaded!**

**Kyoko: Sometimes I wonder if you even think this through…**

**Tsubaki: I have all the basics figured out!**

**Haruko: Tch, sure ya do.**

**Tsubaki: Why are you two so mean to me?**

**Kurama: Oh dear.**

**Hiei: Can someone PLEASE do the disclaimer already.**

**Kuwabara: Kitty doesn't own anything!**

**Tsubaki: …Kuwa-kun, stop taking advantage of my nickname.**

**Note: Throughout this chapter the setting switches a few times so be aware.**

**-Sesshomaru's office, Taishou corp.-**

"So Sesshomaru, what exactly did you need from us?" Kyuubi folded his arms over his chest, as the girl next to him rocked back and forth on her heels. Like her friends, a new set of large floppy ears rested on her head, and a fluffy long black tail swayed along with the rest of her body.

Sesshomaru finished writing on a slip of white paper and gave it to the kitsune.

"This is an access slip to Hangneck Island."

Mao slightly tilts her head.

"HangNeck?"

"The island where the Tournament is taking place." Kyuubi states, as he slips the paper into his jacket pocket and returns his gaze back to the taiyoukai.

"Correct, something is causing both spiritual and demonic energy to fluctuate rapidly around that area, it's starting to make Enma, and many of the youkai currently living here concerned. I need the two of you to visit the island and see what's going on BEFORE the tournament opening. This assignment will last for two days, Today and tomorrow."

"So why are we the ones having to do this?" The red-head gives a small glare.

"You know very well why I can't give this assignment to the others. Kyoko and Haruko will kill without a second thought if something was going on there, and Anthony will only make things worse."

Mao twirls a strand of the kitsunes hair on her finger. "What about Strawberry?"

"The Koumori is the only one here that I can trust to handle her temper, but he's currently in Canada working on a few problems in one of our branch companies."

"So as usual **we** have to do your dirty work."

Sesshomaru rolls his eyes in response, and clicks the button on his intercom.

"Jaken, tell transport room to ready a portal to Hangneck Island, and wait for further instructions from No Kitsune and Mao."

"Y-yes sir."

The bishounen then turns his head back to the two youkai. "You may leave."

"Yeah, yeah." Kyuubi grabs Mao's arm and drags her out of the office into the hallway. The pair makes their way to the elevator, and the male impatiently presses the button.

"Fluffy-sama owes me for this."

Mao giggles. "Even so, this mission might not be THAT boring, it could be fun!"

Her older companion sighs as the elevator doors open and drags the small girl inside after pressing a button to the portal room. "That's about as likely as Haruko and Kyoko becoming Saints."

"Kyuu-chan!"

"You know I'm right."

The doors open and the two step into the hallway towards a white door.

"It doesn't mean you have to state that out loud!" Mao began to pout.

"Tch, whatever." Kyuubi opens the large white door and steps into a brightly lit room with a large metal plate in the center, a control panel sat a few feet away with a young male sitting in the control seat.

Mao's anger quickly dissipated. "Hi there Miroku-san!"

"Hello Mao-chan!"

"How's Sango-chan?"

The monk scratches his head sheepishly. "Ah, she's doing fine, though she's upset that she has to stay home."

"So Miroku-baka, I expect that you've been informed?" Kyuubi growled.

"Oh, yes! Jaken just told me! Hang Neck Island correct?"

He started up the controls as a large vortex opened before them.

"Alright you two, good luck!"

"Bye Miroku-san!" Mao jumped through followed by Kyuubi and seconds later they both land on a beach.

"So, this is Hang Neck Island…"

Mao giggled and turned to the red-head, "Come on! Let's go take a look around!" She then runs down to the edge of the beach.

"Fine…"

***SPLASH*******

"DON'T SPLASH THE WATER ON **ME**!"

**-Ningenkai, Tarugane's forests-**

"That was close!" Shiroi retracted a pair of red leathery wings. His amber eyes turned to slits as he faced his partner.

"No kidding." Kuroi heavily breathed out. His talons barely scraping against the wood as he gripped one of the branches. Black stripes now marked the sides of his face, and a pair of dark grey ears flatted down on the top of his head, as his striped tail quivered in excitement from the adrenaline.

"Hey, where's Katsuya?"

Said boy of question jumped through a clump of leaves and landed on the balls of his feet. His rounded ears perked up as his ringed tail swayed from side to side.

"I'm here… I think we lost him."

"You're sure? From what I can recall, that one isn't known to give up." Shiroi slightly growled at the younger hanyou.

"Positive, I was able to lose him around the lake by masking my scent and youki."

"Besides Shiroi," The Tora chuckled, "He has more important things to worry over."

The dragon grumbles, then turned back to his team mates.

"Alright." Shiroi yanked Kuroi to his feet while Katsuya quickly stood up. "Let's get this mission over with."

The raccoon jumps from the branches and takes off down the worn path toward the mansion.

They were about three-fourths down the path when they spotted Hiei sneaking through the back door.

The three stared at one another and nodded.

"We're going in."

The three kept enough distance away from the apparition so they wouldn't get caught. After several winding hallways they finally reached the door that Hiei stepped into only moments ago.

"Man, looks like everything went well after all." Shiroi smirks as he watches Hiei drop Tarugane.

"Yeah… come on, we better head back and report to Sesshomaru-sama." Katsuya sighs as he sends a signal through his wristwatch to Miroku to open up a portal.

"Who the hell?"

The three boys turn to see Yusuke and his friends standing behind them as the portal opens.

"Terribly sorry Yusuke Urameshi, but it seems that we can't speak to you at the moment." Kuroi chuckles as Shiroi and Katsuya jump through the portal.

"But maybe some other time hm?"

"Hey wait a sec-!" Yusiuke tries to grab the boys arm, but he already jumped and the vortex closed.

"Oh my." Botan frowns as Yukina shifted uncomfortably in the thick atmosphere.

Kuwabara voiced the question running through their heads.

"Just who the hell were those guys?"

**-Meanwhile, Flat 222C Baker Street, London -**

"***sigh*** Mikal…"

A long haired blonde male with calculating eyes lifted his gaze from the book in his hands to his emerald eyed-friend sitting across from him.

"What is it now Syn?"

Syn Flourite, also known as Syn Potter in the wizarding world, is the twin older brother of… you guessed it, Harry Potter! Like his twin, he shares the same wide emerald eyes and pale skin, as well as the dark hair, only his hair is to his waist and is usually tied in a braid. Also, instead of a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead, it's shape of a crescent moon. Syn currently hasn't met his twin in person; regrettably he was kidnapped the same night of his parent's death by a group of demon assassins who tried using him for their own purposes. He later met his 'friend' Mikal, an angel of the house of Michael and his guardian, on one of said assassination missions and was encouraged to leave the group of assassins. Once said demons were killed, Syn escaped and found refuge with the head Magician of Seresu, Fai D. Flourite, where he spent more of his days improving his own magic.

The brunette sighed again, causing the blonde angel to twitch in irritation.

"I'm bored!"

"If your so bored Syn, then find a way to entertain yourself." Mikal muttered as he looked back into the pages of his book.

Syn sighs once again then turns his towards his friend and gives a teasing grin.

"No, Syn."

"No what?" The wizard asks a little too innocently.

"You know what, and its no."

Syn's grin only gets wider. He then suddenly springs up out of his chair.

"Syn, what are you-." Mikal is cut off as his friend gives him a quick kiss on the cheek and walks toward the door and grabs his cloak. "I'm going to visit some friends of mine! I probably won't be back for several days! Maybe months!"

Mikal sprang up from the chair and followed after the mage.

"Syn! Wait a-"

***CRACK***

"…Moment…" He sighs and walks back into the house as a wet and disheveled Egyptian girl runs down the stairs.

"Don't tell me, he ditched us."

The young blonde pushed his hand into his blonde locks and sarcastically muttered under his breath.

"What do you think?"

The young woman snorts and turns back towards the stairs. "Guess you are a good for nothing lump of feathers."

"I would be careful of what you say, stray." The angel darkly replies.

**-Ningenkai, Taishou Corp.-**

"Man I'm tired!" Ichigo sighs as she throws her satchel onto the couch.

'I swear that prince is trying to kill me again! Between the paper work he wanted help with and keeping Kurama from finding out who I am, I'm worn out!' She throws herself onto one of the many large plushies on the couch and turns on the TV.

"Yuki-chan sure is lucky; I feel that I need a vacation myself." The blonde stretches and places her ears flat on her head.

The door opens again and in walks Haruko and Kyoko, both covered in sweat and blood.

"Hey Ichigo-chan!" The two girls happily cry.

"Hey… um I wanna hug you both… but, you two might want to go clean off first."

The two brunnetes grinned at her and headed down the hallway toward their rooms.

"Yeah yeah. We'll be back out in a few!"

The door opens once again and our three boys entered the room with twigs and leaves still stuck in their hair.

"So, how did your mission go boys?"

Katsuya pulled a leaf off his tail and gave his sister a small smile. "Better than expected. Though when we were finally leaving Yusuke and his friends spotted us."

Ichigo slightly winced. "Oh, how did Sesshomaru-nii take it?"

Shiroi chuckled nervously as Kuroi gave a small cough.

"Well… better than we expected. He still ended up giving us a harsh lecture though."

"Heh, yeah he would do that."

Shiroi retracted his wings back into the markings and his eyes returned to normal. He then stared back at the Neko.

"Hey, where's Mao?"

The strawberry turns over onto her stomach and begins to flip through channels.

"Her mission with Kyuubi-nii lasts until tomorrow afternoon. So it will be awhile till she gets back."

The boys looked to one another and shrug. Katsuya slips off his shoes and jumps onto the couch next to his sister while Kuroi and Shiroi made themselves comfortable on the pillows spread out on the floor. After about ten minuites of flipping through channels, the teens finally settled on an American TV show called _Supertnatural_, when Kyoko and Haruko returned from the showers. Haruko jumped on a large white dog plush next to Kuroi as Kyoko settled down on a round black pillow next to Ichigo.

"Well, these demons really seem vicious." Haruko dryly laughs as one of the demons on the screen attacks Dean.

"True, compared to the demons on this television show, we must seem tame." Kuroi also starts laughing.

Ichigo rolled her eyes and shifted on the fox plushie to a more comfortable position and smacks the Tora on the head. "If you guys have a problem with this show, then you are more than welcome to leave."

"Hell no, this is too funny to watch! Those Americans actually made a good show compared to a majority of the crap I've seen. And do you **know** how bad some of the dubbing is for our movies and anime?" The Ookami growls.

"Yes Kyoko, we all know how mad you are at their dubbing of _Wolf's Rain_." Katsuya sighs.

Haruko sits up from the plush couch and walks toward the kitchen. "I'm getting some juice, does anyone want anything?"

"Get Katsuya, Kuroi, and I a Pepsi!" Kyoko shouts to the feep.

"And here you were insulting Americans **just** a moment ago." Ichigo teased the ookami.

"Hey! They may have bad translating skills, but they do have great soda!"

As Haruko grabs the drinks, a large flash and a sudden crack fills the room with bright light.

The neko covers her eyes. "What in the world?"

"Boys, I swear if any of you contacted aliens I'm gonna kick your asses if we're abducted!" Haruko shouts as she kept herself behind the counter.

The three boys ducked under the pile of cushions. "Don't look at us!"

The light began to die down, revealing the lanky form of Syn Flourite.

"Well that was a bit rougher than I expected. I really need to work on my landings."

"**SYN!**"

**Tsubaki: Cliffie!**

**Syn: I was barely in this…**

**Tsubaki: Don't worry! There will be more you in later chapters! **

**Syn: Oh, than that's ok. ^_^**

**Kurama: ^_^; Syn…You're a bit of an enigma sometimes, aren't you?**


End file.
